A typical remote control system for an access door, such as a garage door, for example, includes a receiver associated with a controller that cooperates with one or more remote transmitters. The controller is used to operate a motor that moves the access door between open or closed positions.
The controller may include features to store and compare unique codes associated with the remote transmitters, with each remote transmitter having its own unique code initially programmed therein. The unique codes may be added or learned into the controller or deleted from the controller.
Unfortunately, a would-be thief gaining access to the controller may readily enter its programming or learn mode to install the code of an unauthorized remote transmitter. The owner would thus be unaware of such activity, until the thief returns with the unauthorized remote transmitter to open the access door to steal items from within the closed off area.
A remote control system for a garage door sold by Linear Corp. includes an LED that indicates the number of learned remote transmitters by blinking an indicator light which allows the user to confirm the number of such transmitters upon learning a new remote transmitter. Unfortunately, activation of the LED is not readily convenient or accessible to the owner after installation of the controller. This is particularly so since the activation button is carried by a housing that is mounted to the ceiling of the garage. The housing also carries the receiver, the controller and the motor.